


Stuck With You

by Inareskai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Harry and Ginny Discord's Prompt Posse, One Shot, Team Bonding, bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny find themselves trapped and need to find a way out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Stuck With You

‘Right, I’m going to write down everything we can find. It should help us find a way out of this.’ 

‘But we don’t even know if what we find will be relevant to finding a way out and there are SO many things.’ 

‘It’s useful to have an inventory Ron, honestly I’d have thought you’d know that by now.’

‘Yeah, well it wasn’t my idea to get trapped – ‘

‘Okay!’ Harry's voice cut through before the couple could start bickering. ‘Look, the important thing is we need to try and get out. Ginny and I will look over there, you two – if you can cope – can start here, since Hermione’s already started making her inventory.’ 

They milled about in the small area they were trapped in, picking up random objects and trying to discern if they were useful or not. Multiple times one of them picked up something someone else had just put down, in the hope that they could glean more information from it than the person before them had. Something Hermione and Harry took a little afront to, but as Ron had argued _‘maybe a different thought process will help’_ and they had to concede he had a point.

After about 15 minutes of hurrying around the space they had, Ginny gasped suddenly. She pulled a few of the objects near her and some of the apparent debris around them fell away. They breathed a small sigh of relief at the small amount of extra room they were now afforded. 

‘We’re looking for a key or something right? That’s how we can finally get out?’ Ginny asked as she peered at the assortment of new discoveries. 

‘Well, we don’t _know_ that it’s a key, necessarily.’ Harry called through the gap she’d climbed through. 

Ron frowned. ‘Well if we figure out what we need we could always just Accio it.’

‘Ron! Firstly, we absolutely couldn’t in here! Can you imagine? Who knows what sort of damage we could do!’ Hermione said. ‘Secondly, we have no idea what we’re actually looking for yet, so what do you want to do, Accio everything in sight and hope for the best?’

‘Well, when you put it like that it sounds ridiculous, but I still think it’s not a stupid approach!’ 

Ginny’s head reappeared through the gap. She scowled at three of them. 

‘Look, the longer you stand there arguing about whether or not Ron’s idea is actually stupid – it is, by the way – the longer it will take us to deal with this whole situation. Now keep looking in there, Harry come and join me through here to help me look.’

Suitable chastised, they split back off into their pairs and kept examining the objects in the hopes of finding some means of getting out of their situation. 

‘Ginny, the other two are busy looking for clues, and I’m not saying we _shouldn’t_ look, just that they’re a little busy and I wouldn’t mind being trapped in here with you for a bit.’

‘I appreciate the sentiment, but I would like to get out of here as soon as possible. No matter how tempting your offer is I know I’ve got plenty of time to snog you when we’re not stuck somewhere with Hermione and my brother only a few meters away.’

‘Oi! Did I just here the word ‘snog’?’ Ron’s slightly muffled voice came through the opening. 

‘See what I mean?’ Ginny asked with a sly smile. She gave Harry a small peck on the lips and patted his cheek. ‘Come on, there’s a weird looking scarf over there that could have a key in it or something.’

‘Hermione said we probably weren’t looking for anything as simple as a key…’

‘Just shut up and keep looking will you. I’d quite like to get out of here to our properly secluded place, and that’ll happen faster if you help.’

After several more attempts at working out what objects would even be useful at helping them, some more successful than others, the group of four finally stumbled out of the door they’d been staring at for at least 45 minutes. 

‘Congratulations! You escaped with 12 minutes to spare! You also didn’t use any clues so that’s really well done. Although I think the pair of you who stayed in the original room would have had more luck with that colour puzzle if you’d kissed for slightly less time!’

‘You cheeky bast–’

‘Not now Harry!’ Hermione snapped, as Ron’s ears went their classic beet red. 

‘What’s an ‘ack-see-oh’ by the way?’ the woman asked.

‘Oh, err, it’s a slang… yeah a slang word we have.’ Harry said hurriedly. ‘Just between us. For, err…’

‘For chucking the object to each other in a sort of line, like when you’re passing a bucket along a line to put out a fire. It’s just a joke! Just a joke, yeah.’ Hermione added.

The escape room employee didn’t seem massively convinced by their answer, but she dropped it.

‘Well, congratulations for escaping, would you like your picture taken with our props?’

'I think we’ll head off actually, thanks though, we had a great time!’

As they walked out Ron leaned over slightly and said in a low voice. ‘Seriously Hermione, next time you want some ‘team building’ can we just fight a troll or something?’

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much just a silly little thing that popped into my head. I hope you liked it.
> 
> The prompt was "Where would you be pleased to find yourself locked up overnight?" so I may have taken a slight liberty with that.


End file.
